


A Gordon and John quickie Christmas eve

by meikahidenori



Series: Stardust & Ocean Waves: TAG R18+ Smut archive - Gordon and John Tracy pairings only [8]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, R18+, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori





	1. Chapter 1

Gordon sat in the kitchen drinking a beer, watching the sun set over the pool. The rest of the family had been taken aback by his decline to join them at Lady Penelope’s this year - a tradition their father started after their mother passed away. 

Gordon hated spending Christmas in the snow. He was born to bask in the sunshine and every Christmas before that point had always been in the summer.

This year he wanted to stay home.

It was nice and warm in the kitchen and the skies colours - however tasteless the colour scheme - was indeed beautiful.

Hands snuck around his waist as he took another sip of his cold beer and he leaned back into the pale embrace and allowed himself to be affectionly nuzzled. 

“You didn’t have to stay.” 

“And leave you alone at home again? Not likely. Besides, it’s nicer here.”

“That’s true. Having you catching on about me avoiding Penny’s winter parties in England might get everyone suspicious though.”

“ Well if this ends up being our only summer Christmas alone together then I can live with that, at least for now.”

“Want to go for a swim? Skinny dipping down the beach?”

Gordon grinned. “I’d like that.” He put his fingers into his beer glass and pulled out a large cube of ice. “But first…”

He was quick to turn around and slide the fingers holding the cube up under John’s t-shirt and used his other arm to hold his skinny brother close so he couldn’t jerk away as he jumped in surprise.

“Ah! Damn Gordon! Th-that’s cold!”

“I know.” Gordon cheekily purred. “Now I’ve got my Christmas wish, I’m going to play games with you all night long.”

John took another deep breath as the cold cube was run across one of his nipples, soaking through his t-shirt, desperately squirming under Gordon’s teasing touch.

“Aha! You’re a fucking tease!”

“I know and you love it.” Gordon kissed his brother on the lips. ”You make the best present ever.“

Before John could return the kiss with a needey one of his own, Gordon had yanked up his shirt missing his face by a small margin to get at his chest where he had made it sensitive and wet to touch. He stumbled backward into the kitchen bench with Gordon laying full assault to him, nipping, licking and teasing with his mouth.

"I didn’t think you’d miss me this much!” John let out a nervous laugh as he tried to fend off his younger brother playfully.

Gordon stopped long enough to flash John a devious smile. “Seriously? You’re the one suggesting skinny dipping at the beach which is ‘Johnny speak’ for 'I’m going to pin you to the sand and fuck you stupid.’ I like my idea better, of course we can play in the sand later. We have all night.”

“Try all day too. They won’t be back till boxing day.”

“Ohh didn’t think of that.” Gordon growled. “But right now I want you pinned under me against that table over there.”

“You have to wrestle me for the privlage.” John teased, returning Gordon’s smile.

“I’m sure that can be arranged, Tech boy.”

“Show me, Gordopus.”

“Ooh, rough and rumble it is then. Beware of the tentacles of the Kracken!” Gordon started to tickle John’s sides as his brother buckled and squirmed he managed to shift him from the bench of his own accord nearer to the table before roughly pinning him against it and using his extra upper body strength to restrain him while he removed his shorts and trunks, kissing him feverishly and then moving one hand lower around John’s waist to start teasing him from behind, slowing down to play a bit gentler, to make sure he was ready and willing for the next step.

John still squirmed but not in a way that was resisting the attention. There was never such thing as being truly alone even on the space station so being played with - even by himself - was not something he was used to. Gordon was fully aware of this sensitivity to touch and tried not to over abuse it but it always made him shiver with anticipation watching his older sibling turn to floppy quivering jelly with his own hands.

Gordon reached up and kissed his brother’s cheek, the one that wasn’t pressed against the table and got an affectionate nuzzle in return.

The sound of his own denim shorts hitting the floor echoed around the kitchen for a second followed by his sibling’s sharp intake of air. He continued to massage, tickle and kiss with tender affection as for this moment, two minds were entwined as one, two bodies were encapsulated in the stillness of time.

Rightly or wrongly, it was what they both needed, attention and affection from another human being, the last peice of the puzzle sloting into place. Brothers in public, lovers in secret. It couldn’t last forever but fate had gave them both cards that said 'This is all your allowed to have, accept it or be alone.’

Gordon felt the rush about the same time John shifted a bit off the table as his own body in responce to the teasing reacted, both of them hitting the peak of ectasy before the adrenaline began to die away. Gordon wrapped his arms around John tightly and buried his head into his freckled back and listened to his heart beat, the speed matching his very own. “Merry Christmas, John.” He whispered for only him to hear.

“Right back at you Gordon. Love you very much.”

“Ditto.”

Gordon had to let go as John moved and removed his shirt to clean himself up and wipe Gordon’s sticky fingers. “Need a proper shower, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Gordon also removed his shirt, not even botherd about undoing the buttons. “We can wash off at the beach.”

“Until I pin you to the sand.”

“Ohhh yes please.” Gordon’s devious grin returned. “I’d like that.”


	2. morning

Gordon stirred and shivered in the cold air. He sat up a little on his elbows despite his weight sinking into the sand.

If John had set his mind on something - he always followed through. This made him smile. A nuddy running race to the beach? Damn straight they had one! Skinny dipping in the ocean? Sure it took a bit of coaxing but Gordon got John into water deep enough to dunk him under and his brother to flip him into off his shoulders. Sex on the beach?

Gordon turned his head and his smile grew wider.

Fucking yes they did that, several times over too. John kept that part of his promise and Gordon loved every blessed second of it.

The ocean and the stars mingled and dance Christmas eve and so did they, John’s glowing starlight skin and Gordon’s deep sunkissed tan.

So they ended up with alot of sand in some uncomfortable places but that’s how you can tell you had fun at the beach, right?

Gordon mused and tousled his older brothers clumped, sand choked red flames. That’s something you don’t see everyday and had been his special unique privilege since John didn’t swim much - if at all - anymore.

Sometimes, Virgil and Scott could be unexpectedly cruel when picking on them for fun. Gordon wished they didn’t make fun of his older brother’s lanky pale freckle smattered body because he loves every single inch of it. They did it to him too, hence why Gordon did everything possible to rub it in that he at least had a figure that was sexy - but he only truly need John to confirm that, and that he often did.

Kayo had caught them once in the back of Thunderbird Four - and she joked calling them 'star dust and ocean waves’ which thankfully, no one else got wind of the double meaning she was teasing in public. Luckily she didn’t seem offended or upset by the idea, but there was still a need to keep this relationship a secret.

No one else would understand the relationship between the stars and the waves. They knew it would forever be this way.

John started to stir and Gordon leaned down to give him a sand covered kiss. They didn’t care as long as they could be together - forever as one Tracy.


End file.
